Recuerdos
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Paku recuerda el día en que conoció a Kuroro, mientras que este se da cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Paku y tal ves los suyos.


Este fic es la entrega de un pedido de Lilith-chan del foro Comunidad del Cazador

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie o series mencionadas en el fanfic.

Recuerdos

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estos sentimientos existían, y aun así nunca pudo reconocerlos no hasta ahora que lo había dado todo y lo había perdido todo.

Fue hace muchos años atrás tan solo era una niña, ella y su hermano mayor- no consanguíneo, pero, aun así su hermano- luchaban para sobrevivir cada día en Ryusei Gai.

Recordaba tan claro ese día, el día en que falleció su hermano, habían encontrado una pistola y su hermano había decidido conservarla en lugar de venderla para la protección de ambos sin embargo al tratar de averiguar cómo funcionaba disparo accidentalmente y murió en el acto. Paku tan solo tenía 5 años y aun así no sintió tristeza por su muerte sino todo lo contario, tal vez porque el mismo infierno era vivido por ellos en esa ciudad maldita. Se quedó todo el día con él como si tan solo se hubiera quedado dormido.

Había conservado aquella pistola, tal vez en el futuro le serviría pero, el tiempo llego más rápido de lo esperado. Pasaron los días, después meses y luego un par de años, un día simplemente llego a ella la curiosidad de aprender a usarla - o tal vez sería que esperaba tener la misma suerte que su hermano y terminar con todo el sufrimiento- ese día mientras practicaba un chico dos años menor que ella, de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como la obscuridad misma se acercó a ella y tomo la pistola que Paku sostenía, por alguna razón no se sintió amenazada por el chico y tampoco se le paso por la cabeza que el niño le fuera a robar la pistola.

El niño sostuvo el arma y disparo dándole a una lata de refresco a unos metros de ellos.

-Si no la sabes usar, puedo enseñarte- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella ya lo había visto con anterioridad, el día en que lo abandonaron en la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces. Nunca podría olvidar ese día ya que era extraño que limusinas llegaran a dicha ciudad, una mujer muy guapa y de largo cabello dorado bajo de su vehículo con el niño en sus brazos, en ese entonces el niño tal vez tendría un año o dos, la mujer lo bajo y lo puso sobre el piso y después se marchó ni siquiera se despidió de él ni nada por el estilo.

Pakunoda ya había visto con anterioridad como niños eran abandonados por sus padres y todos esos niños habían intentado desesperadamente aferrarse a sus padres e incluso perseguirlos pero ese chico había sido diferente, solo observo y no había muestras de tristeza o enojo, al menos no podía ver emoción alguna. De vez en cuando lo observaba pero nunca cruzo por su cabeza la idea de hablarle.

Paku solo asintió y permitió que le enseñara.

En ese entonces Paku solo tenía 8 años y por alguna razón desde el primer momento en que observo a ese chico se sintió atraída a él como si el pequeño fuese un agujero negro que lo absorbe todo a su paso, era simple curiosidad o algo más, ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era posible que siendo más pequeño que ella supiera manejar un arma mejor que ella?

El chico era todo un enigma para Paku después de que le enseñará a usar la pistola como toda una experta ella no pudo alejarse de él, no sabía por qué solo sintió que debía estar a su lado.

Poco a poco el circulo de ese niño iba creciendo y por alguna razón hacia más agradable los días en aquella ciudad, donde robar era el pan de cada día, nadie se inmutaba si alguien moría no pensaban en la justicia ni aquellas ideas de moralidad, solo se tenían a sí mismos.

Quería conocerle, aún recuerda el día en que conocieron a Nobunaga Hazama, el chico había tomado un pedazo de tubo largó y había cargado contra Kuroro pero Paku había sido más rápida y había disparado al tubo por poco y le vuela los dedos a él pero eso no había sucedido.

Había quedado atónito ante aquella posibilidad sin embargo pronto su sorpresa se convirtió en molestia estaba a punto de gritarle a Kuroro algo de la línea "quien te crees que eres para pavonearte por ahí como si fueras el dueño y con una niña que juega a los guardaespaldas". Pero esas palabras nunca abandonaron su boca, antes Kuroro se había acercado a él y le había tendido una mano.

-Que bien que no has perdido los dedos, eres bueno tal vez algún día podrías convertirte en un espadachín-

Tanto Nobu como Paku habían quedado sorprendidos por su respuesta, pero así era él veía el potencial de otros y los ayudaba a afinar esas habilidades.

Nobunaga se levantó y le dio un manotazo a Kuroro, él solo se encogió de hombros. Kuroro había creído que había fallado en su primer intento pero no importaba seguiría intentando. Pero justo antes de que se fuera volteo y miro a Kuroro a los ojos.

-No es espadachín, es Samurái-

La mayoría de sus encuentros con los demás miembros del Ryodan habían sido similares.

-Oye Paku- había escuchado la mujer detrás de ella un joven adolescente de cabellos negros-¿qué harías sí pudieses salir de este lugar?

-No lo sé, realmente no me importa mientras pueda estar a tu lado, da igual si es aquí o allá afuera- le dijo honestamente, ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que se habían conocido y había adquirido un gran respeto hacia kuroro.

-Me halagas pero, no soy tan bueno como tú crees Paku

-No digas eso- la voz de Nobunaga, se había unido a la conversación- té eres como un líder para nosotros

-¿Un líder?- una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Kuroro

-Sí, tu nos ayudaste y por eso decidimos servirte, líder- esta vez quien intervino fue Paku.

En ese mundo en que vivían, un mundo donde cada día tenían que luchar por sobrevivir. En ese mundo sin luz kuroro había sido la estrella que los había guiado a Paku, Nobunaga, Franklin, Feitan, Ubogin, Machi, Phinx todos ellos con grandes cualidades pero sin la disciplina correcta para explotar su potencial al máximo. Kuroro les había enseñado a potencializar su poder y no sólo eso, habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo dándose cuenta de que de esta manera eran mucho más fuertes y eficaces hasta un punto aterrador.

Un silencio se produjo que pronto fue cortado por su danchou.

-Vayamos afuera- todos los ojos se posaron sobre el - si salimos de este basurero entonces quien sabe que clase de tesoros encontraremos, pueden imaginárselo-

Todos y cada uno de ellos no tenían palabras muchos habían vivido tanto tiempo en ese lugar que nunca se cruzó por su cabeza salir del maldito lugar. Pero nunca le cuestionaron, lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si pudieran hacerlo, o al menos la mayoría.

-La araña de doce patas es conocida en el mundo entero porque es la más mortífera que existe, tiene la capacidad de sustituir cualquier parte de su cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza y ha adquirido el nombre de la araña fantasma ya que es difícil de detectar solo un pro hunter puede adquirir tan hermoso y raro espécimen- Kuroro volteo a ver a cada uno de sus compañeros que lo observaban - será ese nuestro legado, la brigada fantasma. Ahora ya no se trata de robar para sobrevivir sino para existir, dejar nuestro legado en el mundo. Para obtener todo aquello que hemos anhelado.-

Todos quedaron absortos en sus palabras como sí de un hechizo se tratase.

- De la araña yo soy la cabeza Y ustedes chicos, los brazos y las piernas. Es la obligación de los brazos y las piernas movilizarse fielmente y seguir la orden de la cabeza, pero ese es un asunto de funcionalidad, no es de vida o muerte. Por ejemplo incluso si muero alguien tomará mi lugar, en algunas circunstancias las extremidades son más importantes que la cabeza. No se equivoquen mi orden es una prioridad, pero no necesitan darle prioridad a mi vida, soy parte de la araña. Lo que hay que proteger no es al individuo, sino a la araña. No lo olviden.-

Y así se fundó la araña, con forme pasaban los días Pakunoda era más consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos para con Kuroro y para su pesar este cada vez más se apartaba de ellos.

Cada día que robaban sin dejar rastro, su fama iba incrementando al igual que la lista de cazadores que iban tras su cabeza- en especial la de Kuroro- pero, nunca fueron grandes retos sin embargo era mejor para la araña permanecer separada en los periodos en que no hacían ningún acto delictivo.

Tras cada misión les ordenaba dispersarse y Pakunoda intentaba seguirle sin embargo el siempre desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Paku estaba enamorada de él pero conocía muy bien su naturaleza solitaria, algunas veces llegaba a coquetear con una que otra mujer pero siempre fue para obtener lo que deseaba como aquella vez que había robado la habilidad de Neón Nostrad.

No sabía las razones por las cuales le amaba ella solo sabía que lo amaba y que incluso si iba contra sus órdenes daría la vida por él, tal y como demostró años después cuando el bastardo de la cadena había secuestrado a su danchou. Era la primera persona que lo lograba pero juraba que también sería la última.

Ella sabía muy bien que iba en contra de lo que el líder había dictado para con la araña, pero eso nunca le importo solo quería que Kuroro regresara con bien.

A pesar de todo lo que hizo por él, al final su corazón estaba roto. A pesar de que el bastardo de la cadena le había condicionado para no hablar con sus arañas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna Paku sabía que le había decepcionado, pero no se arrepentía de ello; otra regla no escrita en el Ryodan siempre fue no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos siempre actuar bajo la voz de la razón si Paku hubiese hecho caso a aquella regla su danchou desde un principio hubiese podido volver a ellos y podrían haberle dado fin al asesino de Ubog.

Pero no, ella había seguido a sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan decepcionada de sí, ella incluso llego a pensar que era peor incluso que Hisoka quien había vendido a la araña, ella los había traicionado. Por eso aquella noche había disparado sus recuerdos; ella se lo debía, no al líder, ni a Nobunaga se lo debía a la araña.

Él podía comprender muy bien las razones por las que Paku hizo lo que hizo sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo explicara. Habían vivido tanto tiempo juntos que Kuroro la conocía bien aun así nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo amaba sino hasta que ella había fallecido ni mucho menos se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

El cielo ahora se pintaba de un color rojizo la sangre manchaba su traje habitual de líder en su mano derecha el arma que Paku había usado por tanto tiempo después de la muerte de su hermano- al final esa misma arma fue la que la llevo a la tumba- y a sus pies se encontraba el responsable de la muerte de Ubog y de Paku.

Kuroro le había disparado al bastardo de la cadena con el arma de Paku como un réquiem por su muerte- él ya había hecho uno para Ubog, era el turno de Pakunoda- ese era su regalo de despedida, su réquiem; la muerte del sujeto de ojos rojos con la misma arma que ella había usado para acabar con su propia vida.

-Paku ahora lo comprendo- dijo entre susurros - lo que tu sentías por mí y lo que yo sentía por ti...Paku

Gotas empezaron a caer a sus pies, la lluvia se acercaba.


End file.
